


Floor is Lava

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hidden Ailments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Serving the Royal Durin Clan. Being assigned to aid the Crown Prince through his daily duties when his long since broken heart starts to cause his duties to suffer.





	1. Chapter 1

_Pristine, Polished, Green_ , the giant palace around you shined gloriously as you passed through yet another hall. Silently moving from one end of the palace to the other, surrounded by echoes of your shoes softly meeting the polished green marble beneath your feet between thick runner carpets along the way. Another mirror on a corner marked your next turn giving you yet another flash of your deep blue pinstripe pants with a matching tailored vest over your white silk shirt and crest coated tie tucked safely into your vest while your curled ponytail swayed and bounced across your back tapping against the dry cleaning bag over your shoulder. 

Through the darkened path of halls you reached the brightest portion of this wing bringing you to stop before the thick door bearing a giant Raven carved into it. A response-less knock sounded from your curled fist against the wood to be followed by a sigh as you pushed your way in biting back your shocked squeak at the slovenly state this apartment was kept in. Overturned furniture and scattered dishes with layers of clothes coating nearly everything inside. Following the snores you entered the bedroom to fling apart the thick curtains earning a pained groan from the mass ducking under the covers again.

Turning around you crossed to the bed and tore back the covers revealing the furiously stunned naked Prince coiling up partly trying to cover himself as his body flopped onto his back. With a simple toss and an expressionless face you caught the recognition of your vague identity forming across the Princes face when the dry cleaning bag landed across his lap while you stated, “You’ve got 30 minutes, Shower, get dressed, brush your teeth, your shoes are in the smaller bag and your breakfast burritos and orange juice will be on the table when you’re done.”

In a half turn away from him his eyes scanned over you as he stated, “I hate breakfast burritos.”

Tilting your head to the side as you continued your path to his kitchen, stepping over a pile of socks, “Wake up on time tomorrow and you can eat what you like. Your Grandmother is waiting for you, 28 minutes.” A click from the closing door separated you earning a groan from his large form while he stood and crossed to the bath after peeking into the suit bag and groaned again.

“It’s Charcoal!”

Through the door he caught your voice again replying, “27!” Rolling his eyes he continued dropping in the hot spring fed tub and roughly scrubbed himself in the most basic fashion to save time then climbed out, dried and finished combing back his hair into a low ponytail, brushed his teeth and through his beard avoiding locking his eyes on his reflection past anything necessary struggling against yet another memory flashing back to him. 

.

Tia, his former flame had managed to inflict some of the harshest damage on the young Prince. After meeting in University in his first week it became obvious rather quickly the young woman that had thrown herself so shamelessly into a full fledged romance with the Prince only to be revealed as a social climbing gold digger also throwing herself at two other Durin family dignitaries along with attempts at an Elvish Lord’s Son as well. Publicly humiliated and flaunted around practically on a leash, even for such a short time stung at him deeply for being so foolish, even if it was just a youthful mistake.

For years since he finished his degree and worked as hard as he could to regain his standing, from his self assumed dishonoring, to proudly claim his place among his kin once again. Next in line for the Throne he dutifully claimed his Father’s place after an illness had taken his life a few months after his Grandfather had passed from a long term illness. 

.

Tightening his tie he sighed again, lowering his gaze knowing full well the topic of a date to the upcoming ball was going to be mentioned once more. A topic he dreaded, knowing full well one day he would have to claim a Wife to secure an heir, preferably to his kin before the Queen passed. But for now his fingers eased along the tie as he went to rejoin the woman most familiarly spotted at the side of the Queen. Now assigned to his helplessly heartbroken self to lead him through his duties he was subtly slacking off of as the weight of his pain was compounded with time and the news his Cousin’s Son was nearing a proposal with his current girlfriend.

Solid glowing Durin blue eyes landed on the waiting woman again who passed a full glass of juice to the Prince stating, “It suits you, Prince Thorin.”

Accepting the glass he sighed ignoring the terrible pun as he downed the drink and accepted the wrapped burrito joining your side for the path to Queen Niro’s Throne. “I didn’t take you for a pun person.”

Tilting your head again you replied, “Just happen sometimes.”

With a pleased hum he claimed another bite of the burrito, chewed it and swallowed before mumbling and claiming another, “This is actually amazing.”

“If you’d like them more often let me know, they’re easy to make.”

His eyes shifted to you then back to his food when he remembered his Grandmother mentioning your cooking skills before. “So what did you do wrong to get saddled with me?”

Glancing at you again he nearly froze at the uncharacteristic quirk of the corner of your mouth while you responded, “I’ve been told your last two assistants left in tears.” His eyes met yours as he chewed through his next bite of food catching the spark in your bright amber eyes he’d somehow missed for all these years, “I’d love to see you try and make me cry.” His brow raised through his instinctual smirk when your head turned forward again.

One last doorway was met and opened after your brief pass before the Prince straightening his tie and jacket and claiming of the wrapper from the last bite of his burrito and juice he finished off from the bottle in your bag. 

.

Exhaling slowly Thorin led the path inside after stealing a backwards glance at you noticing your obvious step beck, his back shifted before you revealing the Queen flashing you both a large smile and motioning her hand for Thorin to approach and claim a tight hug and peck on the cheek from her as you bowed your head and moved to your usual spot beside her along the wall. Another glance at you was stolen from the Prince as his Brother Frerin shifted to the side allowing him to claim the larger chair as their Sister and two Nephews claimed the seats on Frerin’s right. Facing forward again with a stern stance Thorin’s eyes landed on the visiting dignitary from Lothlorien for the week long event for all the guests attending the upcoming Ball.

Brief introductions were given after a previously unnoticed habit of a discrete head nod sent your way by each and every Elf presented to them along with all of the Men from Rohan and Gondor before they claimed their pictures with the Royal family and moved on following the servants waiting to escort them to their apartments. Hours later when the lines of guests were finished Thorin rose with a sigh joining the Queen on his feet as she glanced at you granting you permission to step forward as she quietly stated, “Dinner is at 7 and you know the rest. I think blue for tonight should do nicely.”

Nodding your head respectfully her kin eyed your flash of a smile as you replied, “Of Course your Majesty.” Her smile extended and she left your side as your head bowed to her, with three large Dwarves from along the wall claiming your usual spot behind her gaining a longer inquisitive glance from Thorin. Who received one from each of his kin at his attention to you until they caught your eyes shifting to his with another flash of a smile to state, “There is an hour and a half before your next event in the Central Gardens, we should leave now to get there on time, Your Majesty.”

A brief nod came from Thorin who descended the short set of stairs ignoring the murmured statement from his Brother, “You’re being handled by her now, hmm. Should go well.”

Exhaling softly he sensed your presence behind him until you had left the Royal Greeting Room and his third glance back at you earned another exhale from him stirring a head nod granting you permission to be at his side, “Blue?”

His eyes flashed over to meet yours as you led the way to the vehicle waiting to take him to his ribbon cutting, “Your suit. She wants you in blue.”

Raising a brow he replied gruffly, “We always wear blue.”

Chuckling softly you replied, “Yes but she meant a certain style of blue.”

“And that would be?”

“The thickly woven one with your Seal embroidered into the chest pocket. Which would obviously need to go with the silver shirt and of course a matching blue tie.”

“And you got all that just from blue?”

Flashing him another brief smirk his eyes scanned over your face as you stated, “It’s rarely ever  _just_  blue.”

.

Turning his eyes away from you they landed on the crowd of cameras from outside the gates pointed at him catching pictures of your pause in steps and following him into the vehicle, where you drew another set of put upon sighs from the Prince while you read through the packed schedule. A mumbled utterance left him as his eyes shifted to the window from the short written speech he had memorized, “I hate all this.”

Without lifting your eyes you responded, “Well it’s only until you’re King, then your Nephews claim it.”

Turning his head you raised your eyes with a curious gaze meeting his partially stunned expression causing you to ask, “I’m sorry, were you talking to yourself?” Lowering your eyes again you heard his next sigh as the crowds around the car grew again when your vehicle neared the Gardens and parked. 

A few moments later you exited first and stepped aside to trail after the Prince who pocketed his speech and claimed the thin podium and proudly recited the speech commenting on the history of the park and his hopes for Children of the future to visit this park. And take a look back at the historical figures that formed Erebor into what it is today, hopefully granting them a chance to inspire them into aiding the country into a better one in the future.

A brief smile flashed across his face through the ribbon cutting picture before he claimed his spot at your side once again passing you the speech and climbing into the vehicle first once again. Three more short stops and varying speeches drew Thorin’s head back to rest against the seat as another flash of his ex was spurred on by a blonde whizzing by through the window, “Three more.” Opening his eyes his head shifted over to you as he asked, “Correct?”

Looking up you flashed him a brief smile and nodded, “Yes, three more, then shower, change and smile for the dinner.” Lowering your eyes again to the page.

His brow rose as he rumbled back at you lowly, “I  _have_  to smile?”

Catching your gaze again you nodded, “Queen Niro gave explicit instructions. It’s near your birthday and the Ball is coming up soon and the last time you frowned through all your pictures stories about unrest in the Durin clan picked up.”

His eyes narrowed as he stated, “I don’t remember hearing about any of that.”

Your smile flicked up again, “No, we had the stories shelved, and you were sent out to the amusement park with your Nephews.” His eyes scanned over your face curiously as the time flooded back to him, “It picked right back up overnight. Images of you with them always picks it right up.”

His voice dropped to a gravellier tone asking, “And why would that be?”

“You won’t like my answer.”

“Try me.”

Exhaling softly you continued, “It gives them a glimpse of you with family, shows them a glimmer of what your future could be.”

“As in?”

“As in their future King with heirs to carry on the Throne.”

Rolling his eyes back he sighed again and rested his head back once again before rumbling, “And what about you?”

“I don’t have Children.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “I would be surprised if you did, you rarely left my Grandmother’s side since you took your Uncle’s place. Unless there’s a closet somewhere with your hidden brood. I meant, what you expected for your future.”

“It’s an honor to serve the Queen, I couldn’t ask for a better future than that.”

His eyes scanned over your face again until your eyes lowered to your notes again and he sighed, “How did your kin end up in Erebor?”

“Bit complicated. Started with a visit, then one of my great Uncles got married and landed a job on the King’s Council, eventually we were placed as the Head Servant to the King and Queen.”

“Servant? I thought it was Assistant?”

“Same hat, new feather. The change in title matters little.”

“And you’re my Assistant or my Grandmother’s?”

Meeting his gaze again you smirked at him again, “Are you really asking who I would choose to obey between you and the Queen, Your Majesty?”

Chuckling lowly he responded, “The Queen wins obviously, but I meant if you’re adding my schedule to hers or if you’re placed in charge of mine entirely.”

“It depends. Mostly yours, but the Queen and her schedule must always be handled properly.”

“I doubt the guards she has now in your place could manage it half as well, seeing as it takes three of them.”

“It’s easier with a team lift when you start out. Respectfully she is a handful at first.”

Smirking at you he replied, “I dare to imagine what she told you about me.”

With a soft chuckle you skimmed through your email going over the last of the itinerary you were just sent, “Troublesome and moody came up. Nowhere near a handful.”

Scanning over you again he sighed and watched as you climbed out of the vehicle and stepped back before walking behind him back into the Palace where he motioned you forward again asking, “So where am I supposed to get this suit?”

“It’s waiting for you in your bedroom.”

“And how did you manage that?”

With a smirk you left him at his front door stating, “45 minutes, Your Majesty.”

.

Shaking his head through another sigh he entered and got ready before exiting again and freezing at the pale pink flowing silk gown you were in with a tidy bun holding your Raven hair out of your face. Another glance over you later he started the path to the dinner in the packed room all the waiting dignitaries and their groups. 

With an easy smile the Queen flashed a glance your way as you entered, bowing your head as Thorin walked ahead to claim his chair at her side while you edged around the room to claim your spot behind the Queen along the wall. Hours had passed and Thorin’s eyes skimmed once again over the room wondering where you could be, only to glance back over his Grandmother’s shoulder as she leaned in to whisper something to him and spot you standing fixed against the wall beside the three guards who had taken your place.

Lowering his gaze he turned back to the meal and focused on mingling properly with the guests and joining the Queen’s side when they all moved into the outer ballroom for mingling and dancing for the willing to the small orchestra set up there. Several glances later your side was claimed by the Elven Prince Legolas who held a soft smile while he sipped on his glass of wine as you stood with hands crossed behind your back sure to keep the Queen in your view. 

Her place remained fixed thankfully while the Elven Lords each claimed their turns at your side stirring gentle smiles and unheard giggles from you. Each interaction stirring a bubbling curiosity from the Prince at how he’d missed your roles through the Kingdom. After each conversation you held the Elf Lords moved on to join the Queen with respectful bows of their heads as the Men started their rounds as well before moving on to the Princes.

Another upward glance found you securely behind the dessert table curiously placing a plate of cookies into the floral arrangement there. With raised brows Thorin watched and had to claim a sip of his drink to mask his chuckle when a familiar pair of small hands popped through the arrangement and brushed all the cookies into a small bag. Before slipping through the door that you cracked then closed behind your back before returning to your former place stealing a nibble on a single cookie you had saved for yourself. 

Turning back to his guest again Thorin held the conversation until the retirement of the Queen for the night stirred all the Royal Clan to part as well, each returning to their own rooms while you swapped positions with one of the men tailing the Queen to aid her in preparing for bed while you shared your usual nightly meeting before you retired as well. Her sigh sounded as she laid her legs out before her on the bed while you covered them and fired a soft smile at her while she said, “Thank you for tolerating the change.”

A soft chuckle left you while you turned to put away her crown and jewels in the small safe along the wall, “The Prince is far less aggravating than the others let on. Quite agreeable to following orders.”

Smirking up at you she chuckled when you turned again, then she replied, “Good, well full schedule tomorrow, and since you spent all night on your feet I should let you get some rest, Thorin’s schedule’s quite busy this week.”

.

The soft click of your door to your apartment sounded as your hand fixed on the wall and you dropped with a soft gasp to your knees as the Palace that had been spinning around you took a violent tremble. Locked on your knees folded forward your breathing deepened while you shut your eyes counting backwards from 20 while your pounding heartbeat slowed. 

Settling around you finally the Palace grew into focus again as your hands pulled your heels off and you forced yourself to your feet and slowly moved to your bathroom to wipe off your face and swallowed your nightly medications from your still trembling hands. A sip of water later you felt the large tablets ease their way down your throat as you stripped and climbed into bed biting back your trembling lip and impending tears and forced yourself to sleep through the radiating pain coursing through your body.

.

With the sunrise your eyes opened bringing another dose of your medicine through your brief breakfast. Fully dressed again in your usual attire you entered the Prince’s room once again, though earlier this time by over an hour bearing five clothes hampers you set out after tossing yet another suit across the nude Prince after you pulled open the curtains again stating, “One hour. I’m making pancakes.”

Rolling his eyes Thorin swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to bathe hearing your path through his apartment while he climbed in the shower. Fully dried and primped the same sting stirred in his chest nearly driving him back to bed until you called out, “Half an hour.”

Exiting his room his eyes scanned over the slightly less disheveled room on his path to the still steaming stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage waiting for him with another glass of juice and some toast stirring a soft smile on his face. One that lingered as he finished the meal and skimmed over the notes you set beside it, catching glances of you passing by the dining room doorway with armfuls of his belongings. “What are you doing?”

A huff and a soft thump of dropped clothes drew his eyes to the door as you called back, “Building a fort. What else could I possibly be doing?”

His brow rose, “Just leave it where it is.”

Entering his doorway his fork lowered at the glare you shot at him, “Not happening.” With a blink his eyes trailed your leaving the doorway again, “10 minutes.”

Claiming his next bite he watched your next path past his door with another mild glare aimed his way with your next armful. “So cleaning is part of your job as well?”

“No.”

“Then why do it? Obviously you get nothing out of it.”

“Same reason people plant trees they will never see at their highest points. I am cleaning to clean whether you see the point or not.”

“I manage fine without cleaning.”

Back in the doorway again you replied, “Really, is that why your suit budget has doubled in the past three months since you cast out the cleaning crews?” Crossing your arms you leaned against the doorframe stating, “And don’t you tell me you can manage without them.”

His brow raised as he turned in his seat when his last bite was claimed, “Do you speak to my Grandmother this way?”

Moving closer you collected his dishes and walked around him to place them in his dishwasher, “Queen Niro does not require this discussion. Besides, the proof is surrounding you Your Majesty.” Rising to his feet he exhaled slowly then felt his scowl melting as you straightened his tie and jacket, “You are going to be King one day, and like it or not you will need help, including someone to gather up you discarded suits and socks when you refuse to.”

Exhaling again he stated, “If it isn’t your job to clean-.”

“It isn’t, but it does help me do my job. Two minutes, are you ready?” Turning around he led the way back to the door for your trip out to the vehicle once again. 

.

The day bled on leading to yet another night fixed against the wall through another lavish meal while Leaders milled around you as you fought the pounding of your heart and the tilting room once again. 

A whispered message passed between you and the three men claiming your place before your slip out to a private end of the outer balcony stirring the Prince’s eye then his protective fury when he spotted the slimy assistant of the master of Laketown slithering after you. 

Resting your hands on the railing overlooking the main gardens your head shifted towards the yellow smirk from the slithering man inching closer to you with his fingers grazing across the marble railing as he said, “Pity a creature such as yourself is faced with such troubling times. Should you choose to switch sides I would ensure your safety, should my Master’s plans come to fruition.”

A smirk eased onto your lips as you stepped closer to him causing him to step back at your suddenly troubling advance while a pair of Blue eyes watched you from behind a column in the shadows while you stated, “Your Master should think carefully about threatening Erebor.”

With a failed attempt at a glare he fired back, “We have the forces and the waterfront advantage. Easily we could starve your people out unless that Queen of yours breaks free from her senile ways and obeys our commands.”

Smirking again you moved closer to him forcing him to back into the wall as Thorin held out his palm signaling the Guard behind him to stop his attempted interjection as you said smoothly, “True your Master, could, starve us of fish, and could block our waterfront trade and travel. But he has to ask himself if he truly thinks that’s the best option. Because yes, your little fraction of Men could harm us short term, but he really has to think of what our response would be,” Your hand planted against the wall beside his head, “And just who would be sent to resolve such a fleeting set of demands. Leaving only two things, what he truly wants, what he’s willing to unleash and endure to get it.”

Timidly in a trembling tone he asked, “And the second?”

“A Queen obeys the commands of no one, but her people, and trust me when I say, your Master declares a trade strike on our people and the Queen will be the least of your worries. So give him the signal, step back and watch what happens.” Retreating your steps you turned and moved back to the railing allowing the servant to flee, missing the Prince and guard in his race back to safety from the fiery eyed Elleth.

A smirk grew on Thorin’s face when he stepped out of the shadows and slowly joined your side offering you a tall glass of juice as he sipped his wine stating in a low rumble, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run that fast before.”

Bowing your head to him you accepted the glass with a soft smile through your giggle stating, “I don’t think he’s ever ran before in his life. Not with that form.” Catching his gaze you stated, “I most likely overstepped-.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “No, I was hoping you’d shove him over the railing partly.” Flashing a small grin your way, “Feeling better? You left for fresh air I’m guessing.”

A smile eased out again and you stated, “Better.”

Nodding his head he glanced back at the guard as he claimed another sip then stated, “We should head back then. Or Grandmother will send out the forces to drag me back.” Ignoring the gentle sway of the ground under your feet you smiled again and went to reclaim your places.

.

The following few days brought another set of small accomplishments in the clearing of his rooms including the addition to the hampers you placed in his usual dropping locations for his various layers of clothes. Hampers you had ordered to be emptied bringing a slowly filling closet granting him far more choices to claim for his daily use and options for him to dressing himself as you had snapped his body into a clear schedule to already be scrubbing away in the shower when you arrived. 

Along with each task for the day being passed onto one of the guards to escort him to his events. With a low exhale his eyes scanned the halls without a sight of you only gaining the knowledge you were tasked away from his side for the day to aid in the completion of the planning for the Ball.

Returning to his apartment Thorin’s eyes landed on your crouched figure mopping under one of his countless pieces of furniture causing him to call out, “What are you doing?!”

You point at his feet stating, “Shoes off and get off the floor!”

Furrowing his brows he stated, “It’s my-.”

“Shoes off!! Now!!”

With parted lips at your approach he promptly jerked off his shoes, tossing them onto the small low rack by the door and moved to hop up onto the nearest couch in the living room curling up his feet under him as he sat down. His eyes lowered to the stack of notes and itinerary you left there as you stated, “Your speeches are on the couch along with the rest of your schedule and the treaty the Queen wanted you to look over.” Your eyes dropped to the mop again and finished scrubbing that room before returning and setting a hamper down before him saying, “Suit off too.”

His lips parted and he struggled to find the words to fight against your command before relenting at your curl filled ponytail, he’d missed before, drooped once again over your face and shoulder while you gathered another round of dishes from his late night of movie watching with his Cousins to add to the dishwasher. Exhaling softly he stripped, tossing his clothes into the hamper and sat again in his briefs to flip through the notes before you returned to collect the hamper and continue your war path in his bedroom. Nearly an hour had passed while Thorin ate the meal you had set before him still skimming over his notes to look up and spot his Cousin Dwalin entering with a partially stunned gaze at his nearly naked Cousin with an anxious glance at the doorway then back again softly urging, “Shoes off the floor!”

Dwalin’s brow rose as he scanned around the apartment now in a stunningly near spotless appearance when your mutterings sounded out and he promptly added his shoes to Thorin’s pile on the rack and he hopped onto the couch beside him curling his legs up. 

A figure passed the doorway again drawing their gaze to your casually dressed frame in tennis shoes you only wore on trips out to the park with the Queen and in her time working in the gardens as well. Your eyes landed on the additional guest bringing your mind back to the supplies you brought for only Thorin’s meal leading to your trip to the kitchen after you stated, “I’ll make you some lunch Your Majesty.”

His lips parted in refusal only to close at the now empty doorway only to hear the fridge open revealing the empty appliance matching the bare cupboards and you said, “What in the Hell!”  Another huff left you as you passed through the apartment saying, “I’ll be back, I have to get supplies for the meal.”

Dwalin, “You didn’t have to put yourself out for my sake.”

Looking at Thorin you stated, “One hour, your suit’s on the bed.” His head nodded to you and Dwalin glanced between you with a smirk as you turned and muttered on your way to the door shaking your head, “Honestly how are you still alive on this diet?! I’ll form a shopping list, decent food. All generally covered in dirt or fur!” A single word at the end drew a snorting chuckle from the visiting Prince as you mumbled, “Dwarves!” and closed the door firmly behind you.

Chuckling deeply Dwalin’s eyes landed on his Cousin saying, “No wonder Grandmother loves her so much. You seem to be getting along nicely, and she’s already managed to get you on time and dressed to all your meetings so far.”

Thorin chuckled leading Dwalin up to his room to dress again, rumbling, “How am I supposed to go against Grandmother’s favorite aid?”

Chuckling deeply Dwalin nodded, “Sure that’s the reason.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “Don’t even start that.”

A few minutes later your entrance was heard along with your preparations of the meal followed by yet another announcement of the time remaining causing Dwalin to chuckle again and say, “How cute, she’s like your own personal pocket watch.”

…

Finally scrubbed clean, the apartment shined again bringing an odd sense of ease washing slowly into the Prince who sat up once again. Though this time not about his ex but the extra duties he spotted you handling between your watch over him and the Queen. Message after message was passed off to various servants to handle the random unthought of aspects of the celebration catering to each of the guest’s varying needs through that nights dinner, keeping the Queen’s focus on the main guests before her while you handled the rest. 

Thorin’s gaze on you brought the others to start to realize it too slowly through the evening until the early night was called to allow for everyone to ready for the Ball the following day. With a fixed gaze Thorin tended to the other guests on their being led out for a hunt at early light while you were brought along as well and kept drawing the eyes of the Durin men who all kept making up excuses to bring you back to their sides when they imagined the Elf Lords to be growing far to familiar for their liking.

Grouped around you, you had to bite your lip to hold in the sigh the Durin men nearly drew out of you at their ridiculous protective streak. Your place remained at their sides before they parted to dress in their Royal Formal Uniforms while you pulled into yet another formal gown. This time in a pale blue with a long braid down your back secured with jewel coated thin polished white gold chains holding your unruly curls in place. One after another the guests filed in and your smile flashed at the Queen granting you the night off to enjoy the celebration spurring King Thranduil to steal you away for the first dance triggering a small war between the Dwarves and Elves.

All night you smiled and held your demeanor and slipped away a bit early to head back to your room, staggering through your bedroom to take your medicine to calm your pounding heart before you collapsed onto your back gasping until your racing heart finally slowed again. Wiping your tear stained cheeks your lip quivered as you cautiously rose through your pounding headache from the spinning room to undress and scrub yourself clean containing your sobs through the small meal you fixed. 

By noon the following day the guests were headed home again, all parting with pleasantries also passed onto you along with invitations to visit when you wished, same as every other time you had.

..

Months passed with you holding your place at the Prince’s side forcing him through his steadily increasing schedule as the Queen claimed a vacation for herself passing off her tasks to her Children so she could rest. 

A long flight back from Gondor carried you and the Prince back to Erebor after your trip to secure a renewal to your current trade treaty while Frerin and Dwalin finished the deal with Dale after the latest slight from the Master had spurred on a three day battle leaving the Lord of Dale the victor with full claim over the frozen lake. Touching down on the tarmac you both exited and went straight to the main park where you were meeting up with a group of the young Durin Royals who were to test out the new park with a group of their classmates from their elite preschool class. Cameras swarmed around the park capturing you and the casually dressed Prince chasing around the young Children with huge grins. 

Ducking down behind another of the tunnels Fili and Kili were racing through your hand rested against the wall of the tunnel through your steadying breaths as your heart pounded furiously and your vision grew darker. A firm hand landed on your shoulder drawing your gaze to the curious Prince Thorin after he’d joined Fili and Kili in their gentle questioning if you were alright. 

Their soft voices were lost to you until your vision cleared at your calming heartbeat when Thorin appeared at your side feeling his heart beating again as your amber eyes locked with his through their glossy haze, asking, “Miss Pear?” Trying to remain calm himself as the idea settled in him you truly were the only woman he wished to be chasing Children through a park, and now a silent threat he couldn’t protect you from had threatened that.

Inhaling again you forced a smile and replied, “Sorry, just, a bit dizzy, haven’t eaten yet.”

A relieved smile eased on his face, realizing that this was something he could fix, as he rose and helped you up and moved to speak with one of the guards, “If you’ll stay with them I’ll get the guards to take us for something to eat. About time I got to handle a meal for you for once.”

With a flash of a smile you nodded trying to ignore your pulse spiking again as the searing clenching feeling in your chest grew once again as you spotted the car racing through the back field behind the park towards the nearby rocking horse they were both teetering on giggling wildly. Racing for them as the crowds parted, your vision blurred as you gripped and tossed them safely into the arms of the approaching guards before the painful crash sent your world dark again.

…

Panic spread through the park as the driver was taken out and chained while you were securely flown to the nearest hospital to be raced through the emergency room. Footsteps pounded into the filling operating room where your severely broken ribs were about ready to be re-set into place when another Surgeon raced through the double doors dragging the head of Surgery with them clutching a copy of your file stating, “Langston move aside, I have a signed release to remove her tumor!”

Langston rolled his eyes stating, “You can’t remove it you’d have to remove-.”

“Her ribs, which are completely broken on the right side allowing me enough space to remove the tumor!”

Richard, the head of Surgery, sighed and looked over the copy of scans in the file along with the signed release at your approval with his original plan to crack open your rib cage to remove the tumor coiled around your heart greatly shortening your life to barely a few months. “She agreed to having her chest cracked open?”

Your Doctor turned and stated, “Until you shut down the approval for the surgery. She’s young, she simply wanted a chance, her ribs are wide open, let me help my patient! Let me save her life, give her more than another few weeks!”

Richard looked at Langston before scanning over your current vitals, knowing you might still not survive from the stress on your heart from the attack drawing an exhale from him before stating, “Move aside Langston.” With a growing smile your Doctor hurried to scrub and start the lengthy surgery.

…

Finally the media had died down along with the panic at the random act, not intentionally aimed at the Royal Family but just a lone drunk driver plowing through a park that reminded him of the Wife that had left him taking their Children with her. 

The waiting room of the Hospital filled with the Durins, all save for the Queen who was keeping watch over her Grandsons, who were promptly taken back to her and Dis’ care after the accident. One after another the Durin men paced and took turns grumbling and rubbing their face and glaring at the walls barring them from your side as memories of your constant caring for them flooded back to them. But none more than Thorin, who kept having painfully searing echoes of your constant pushing to get up and keep going even through his worst days, especially the morning they had left Gondor.

.

Thorin grumbled pulling the covers over his head only to be torn back again, “Get up. 45 minutes.”

A muffled rumble echoed through his pillow, “Just for once Woman..!”

Rolling your eyes you tugged the pillows away and dropped his suit over his bare backside once again, “As much as I would love to stay in my bed and allow you to enjoy your naked slumbering all day, we are expected back in Erebor. Your Nephews are expecting their beloved Uncle. Now get up and get dressed, your breakfast is waiting.”

When you finally reached the door his voice sounded out again as he pulled on the briefs you had brought him, “Honestly, Pear, you need a vacation.”

Turning back to him your eyes locked and you playfully quipped back, “I’ll vacation when I’m dead.”

Another sigh left him as you turned again and he called out, “Just for that I’m planning one and demanding you tag along. Feel free to shout as much as you like when we’re lounging on a beach on our family island in the Southern Oceans.” Chuckling to himself as he turned to grab his shirt only to glance past the bare spot on the nightstand where the small carved globe had sat through his travels until he’d finally found the detached state enough to toss it in the trash along with all the other trinkets and gifts that reminded him of her. Without so much as a twitch of his brow his eyes skimmed to his waiting clothes to dress and join you for the meal you’d prepared for him once again.

…

Nineteen hours passed with no word from the staff at all dragging the Royal Family to near shambles wondering how a simple collision had brought on this lengthy surgery. An exhausted Nurse entered the waiting room along side the Doctor with an exhausted smile, raising his hand he pulled off his hair cap and bowed his head to the rising Royals who all grouped together hoping for a safe prognosis. With another nod and a scanning glance the Doctor locked eyes with Thorin stating, “We got the tumor. All of it, took longer than we expected, but we got it.”

With a scoff from Dwalin Thorin’s hand rose to wipe the tear from his cheek as Fenrir stated, “I think you have the wrong patient, we’re waiting on word about Miss Pear.”

The Doctor glanced them all over stating, “I was referring to Miss Pear. Her injuries from the accident allowed us full access to the tumor around her heart.” With parting lips the men took turns reclaiming their seats while they demanded the full explination of your previously unknown prognosis.

Thorin, “So, let me see if I’ve got this right. Miss Pear found out five months ago she had a massive tumor and nothing was done? She was just left to die?”

Your Doctor turned his head to Richard the head of Surgery who approached and stated, “The surgery to remove it would have had to open her rib cage for a small chance she would even survive the surgery. We made a choice, that she accepted and left with full access to counseling and-.”

Dwalin, “Counseling?!”

Frerin’s hand landed on his Cousin’s shoulder, “But you got it all now right? You’re sure? She’ll be fine now?”

Your Doctor gave a timid nod, “She seems to be very resilient so far, we made sure to do a thorough check of her chest cavity, all around her heart and lungs before we mended her ribs. We’ll need to do follow up scans and she’ll need to be on bed rest for at least two weeks, and after that she will have to work her way through physical therapy for her shoulder if the muscle heals improperly.”

Thorin roughly whispered out, “How long did, how, much longer did she have, before this?”

Your Doctor wet his lips as he wrung his cap between his fingers, “A few weeks roughly by what I could tell from the pressure it was putting on her heart. Honestly I don’t know how she managed to stay upright at all let alone cater to your kin’s events.”

Dwalin, “When can we see her?”

Doctor, “She’s in a full body scan now, then we’re taking her to her room.”

Fenrir glanced at his Brother, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face, and said, “Make sure she gets your best room.”

Bowing his head Richard stated, “Of course Your Majesty.”

Doctor, “And we’ll let you know first then when you can see her, but she will be sedated at least through tomorrow morning.”

Thorin raised his head stating, “As long as she’s comfortable.”

…

Word was sent back to the Palace spurring on a one sided shouting match from the livid and panicked Queen as to why you hadn’t said anything and just carried on with your duties without a single notice on your terminal status knowing full well they would have done all they could to have found you the best surgeons to treat you through it. 

All around you they crowded through the first day and well into the next week as you slid through a sedated haze with only a deep rumbling voice filling your hazy days while a heavy weight held your left arm and hand in place. In the end of the week your eyes sloppily drooped open as the weight on your left arm shifted, blinking the room into focus your head turned bringing your bedroom back in the Palace into full view. 

A grumble drew your eyes to the sleeping Prince Thorin, curled around your left side gripping your arm firmly in his sleep until the gentle tap from your finger on his shoulder drooping to your chest stirred him. A wide exhausted smile formed on his face while he sat up shifting his t shirt down over his sweat pants and his fingers brushed his hair back out of his face stating, “You,” Dropping his gaze he wet his lips as his tear filled eyes released their tears down his cheeks before he continued, “You never mentioned your tumor.”

“I-.”

“Five months, you knew about it and didn’t say a word, then you just jump in front of a car-.”

With tears down your cheek as well you brokenly stated, “They’re 5, they have their entire lives ahead of them, why wouldn’t I try to protect them.”

His hand gripped yours tighter, “You have your whole life ahead of you.” Another tear rolled down your cheek, “They got it all, the tumor, they got all of it.”

“How did you-?”

“We didn’t do anything. After a 19 hour surgery the Doctors filled us in on the successful removal. All we’ve done is ensure your comfort and moved you back home along with calling in the finest of our Doctors to stay to monitor you.” With his hands fixed on your shoulders he stopped your wiggle trying to shift your pillows behind you before he eased you up against his side and arranged the pillows behind you stating, “You are to do nothing. Queen’s orders.”

Your eyes landed on him when he set you back again revealing the pained sting in your side from your now throbbing ribs that only ceased when you were flat again, “What about you, you should be out somewhere. Events and whatnot.”

Chuckling lowly he smirked at you, “Another of the Queen’s orders. I am here to ensure you stay in bed. Apparently you are terrifying to the guards, they can’t be trusted to pin you in bed for weeks.”

“Weeks?!”

He nodded through another chuckle, “Yep. Two weeks bed rest, you do nothing. Then after it’s another three weeks until Grandmother is willing to consider letting you pour your own tea.”

“But, my job?!”

He chuckled again, “You, upset the Queen. You held back a life threatening illness from her, sending us all into a tailspin when we would have held the surgeons at gunpoint if we had to, to perform the surgery the first chance they had. So, as your punishment you, are to rest and do nothing under my supervision. You snapped me out of my hole in the dirt and now I get to pay you back.”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “They really are going to let you, the Crown Prince, just sit around playing nursemaid?”

He smiled wider and he nodded, “Yes. At least for the first month. Then we are flying to the Southern Ocean.”

Covering your eyes you groaned softly, mumbling, “I am not going-.”

His hand gently pulled your hand from your face continuing, “We, are going on vacation. Queen’s orders.” Leaning over you his hand gently eased over your cheek forcing you to fight against the knot forming in your stomach as he grew closer to you, “After, you will have check ups every other month for two years, and you are not allowed to ever keep anything like that from me again.”

Inches from your lips he paused as you asked, “You’re giving me orders too now?”

He nodded and gently eased his nose against yours, “My Grandmother agrees with me.” Easing his fingers along your cheek as his lips gently met yours for a timid kiss.

“I’ll believe that when I hear it from her.”

Leaning back a few inches with a smirk he chuckled replying, “Don’t tempt me, I’ll send for her right now.”

With a weak giggle your hand rested on your aching rib as you shot back, “I would love to see her face when she gets that order.”

His smile widened as he responded, “For this one instance she would not mind being summoned, just to keep you in line.”

With your next weak giggle a whimper escaped you with a set of tears at the pain in your ribs as he gently wiped away your tears, “No jokes then. You stay in bed, I’ll take care of everything.” With a quivering lip your eyes met his through another sniffle as your eyes met again through your trembling voice, “All of it?”

A soft smile eased onto his face again while his hand eased over your cheek, “They got all of it. You’re going to be living here with us for a very long time.”

With your next nod your eyes poured out all it’s steady streams of tears you’d been holding in for months now, as he settled at your side again holding you securely to his chest until you’d finally calmed again and he settled you back down again brushing your cheeks again. Leaving a kiss on both of them and going to fix your lunch when the Doctor entered for his second check on you that day. 

Fully propped up again you watched as Thorin took the food tray back to the kitchen with your empty dishes and returned in time to help Fili and Kili up onto your bed, to timidly cross to your sides and offer you the cookies they had snuck from Dwalin’s secret stash only to curl up at your sides accepting your tight hug and thanks at their saving your life. Beaming and stealing pieces of your cookies they remained snuggled at your sides through the animated movie Thorin put on as he curled behind Fili resting his arm around you and Kili, and held his deepening smile as you three all dozed off through the film.

Softly he pulled the covers up higher over you three he left gentle pecks on your foreheads and snuggled against you through to the morning when he fixed you all breakfast then let Dis collect the boys allowing him to curl up again at your side until the Queen came for a visit of her own. 

With a scowl fixed on her face until she settled at your side for a series of questions of her own before confirming all of Thorin’s rules for you and a few more he had missed, including the mandatory vacation as well and another a few months later in assurance that you were family and would be catered to as such. On her way out her eyes scanned over the folding of Thorin’s hand over yours again, when he settled at your side, with a creeping smile as she turned towards the door to return to her study to pour through the latest reports sent in through the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

One single task was left for Thorin to handle. Frerin was called for urgent duties in Moria in place of the Queen, who had to remain in place due to the Elven Lords visiting today, leaving the Crown Prince to handle the outings Frerin had claimed from him in his duties for you. For all he couldn’t figure out each of the ten visits from the younger heirs of Rivendell spending the past week among them, to now be replaced by their elders, all of this sat as a bit odd in their insistence to spending time with you once the news had been shared outside of Erebor. Somehow you were close to them, even with spending most of your life in this Dwarf Kingdom, with all of them paying great respect to you in each visit.

At a near frantic pace Thorin rushed back to his room to change from his suit into his more casual sweat pants and a sweater and walked to your apartment with a folded recipe he’d found the night before he wanted to try for you. But in the doorway of your room he froze at the sight of the Elf Lord Celeborn gently stroking your cheek to wipe away a set of tears before his lips met your forehead and he climbed out of bed at the alarm from his pocket sounding. Just moments after Lord Elrond and his Wife both claimed your unwounded side to curl you in gentle hugs and kiss your foreheads as well before leaving with the King Thranduil and Prince Legolas doing the same right after before the small redheaded girl with them passed you her last cookie, accepted your hug and skipped after her tall guardian. Each, in spotting the Prince greeted him on their way out before, as the door shut behind them he crossed to sit at your side embarrassingly feeling extremely jealous at their cuddling and intimate contact with you in his absence.

A grimace left you as you turned to set the cookie on the bedside table and laid back again to meet Thorin’s eye when the mattress dipped at his weight, “Pleasant luncheon?”

Exhaling curtly he replied flatly, “No. Room full of golfers. I can now name all the clubs allowed in each of the varying competitions. Something, extremely painful to admit seeing as I abhor the sport with my entire being.”

Softly you giggled and replied, “I’d gladly have traded.”

His eyes scanned to the door, “I imagined you to get along with the Elf Lords.”

You nodded with a smirk, “Yes, but, you try explaining to your Aunts and Uncles how you hid a terminal tumor for month.”

His lips parted, “Aunts and Uncles?”

You nodded, “Um, My Great Grandparents were Nimloth and Dior, Lord Celeborn’s Niece and Nephew. Elrond’s a but fuzzier to explain. We just simplify it by saying Uncle.”

“So you’re, you’re in line for their thrones then?”

“Technically, fourth for both, at least until Elladan’s Wife gives birth.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You would be, a, Duchess then? At least?”

“I prefer Miss Pear.”

In a playful smirk and glare he replied, “Then why have you been standing along the wall all these years?”

“You’d be surprised what you miss at that table of yours. Besides, I’m not the first pick for heir. If anything I’d be a Regent at best. But only if the worst would happen.”

Thorin smirked and nearly purred as he fluffed your pillows up, “Then we will have to do what we can to aid your relatives to ensure you remain here.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the folded sheet he had set beside him, “Careful or I’ll start reciting from the golf books your Grandfather loved so much.”

He groaned making you giggle softly as he leaned in stealing a quick kiss, “Those books are exactly why I hate golf. Monstrous books. Why would he force you to read those?”

“He didn’t, he used to recite them to calm himself after stressful meetings. Before I was at Queen Niro’s side, for a short time, I was at his.”

“Please don’t tell me you enjoy golf.”

“I tolerate it.”

He nodded, “Good.”

You raised the recipe higher drawing his eye away from your smirk, “You’re collecting recipe’s for me now?”

He smirked taking it back from you, “No arguments. I’m cooking, you’re resting.”

You nodded, “How can I forget.”

In a playful smile at you he turned to get up only to pause at your hand gripping his guiding him back closer to your with a tug on his shirt with your other hand earning a low chuckle from him as he leaned in to accept the kiss from you. One that just moment’s after melted into a deeper one as your hand moved from his shirt to his cheek and stayed there until an approaching set of shouts neared your door stirring a chuckle from the Prince as he tapped his forehead to yours before heading into the kitchen after a peck on your nose.

Through your door the Queen entered with a set of scribes in tow following the Princes Balin and Dwalin, both with arms filled with boxes that were set beside the bed as the Queen sat at the foot of it saying, “Somehow, in a matter of days your entire system is unraveled.” With a giggle you accepted Dwalin’s help up as one was set before you to be examined for a few moments before you were able to tell them exactly what had happened and how to add and take from the file system, ending with your sketching out a few diagrams to help remind them later. All through the Queen inquiring as to how the Elf Lords had enjoyed their visit as her Grandchildren listened in.

Entering the room again with some tea for you and the Queen he stated, “Cousins, I wonder, were you able to find out that our dear Miss Pear is actually a Duchess?”

Their brows rose only to glance at you then to their Grandmother as she cut in, “Grand Duchess actually.”

Thorin’s head turned to face her sharply, “You knew about this?”

She nodded, “Of course. Why did you assume we would granted her a room in the Royal Wing and not in the Royal Attendant’s building across the courtyard her entire life? The only direct heir to the fallen King and Queen of Doriath.”

They glanced at you when you added, “Oh yes, you should see the foliage growing over my ruined Kingdom. Well, what’s left above the waters. I do have to say mine is the finest of all the ruined Elven lands.”

In a smirk Dwalin asked, “And what would come in second?”

You giggled softly, “Numenor, all that’s left is a twenty foot island with a fountain in the middle.” They smirked and you giggled again, “So, you sail twenty miles out into the ocean and you’ll see a fountain in the middle of a clover coated island claimed by some of the rudest pelicans you have ever met.” Making them laugh around you.

Balin smiled at you, “We shall have to take a trip sometime. When you’re better.”

“Well, Uncle brought me some herbs and medicines, and of course brought out his best Doctor to check me over.”

Queen Niro, “What did he say?”

“My ribs are mostly healed, just bruising now.”

Dwalin’s brows furrowed, “Thought it’d be at least a couple weeks till they were mended.”

“It’s an Elf thing.”

Thorin, “So, your chest could be healed by then too?”

“He’s brought a portable x ray and ultrasound machine to check in them morning. But the pain’s nearly all gone. Just the usual exhaustion and tightness around the stitches he said he can remove as well.”

Queen Niro, “None of that excuses your enforced break and vacation.”

You smiled at her, “I guessed that would be your response.”

A chime from the kitchen sent Thorin back as the others turned, collecting everything and headed back to work again as you flipped on the tv across from your bad and let it sit on the first channel about large cats and their cubs compared to their smaller house broken counterparts. Halfway through your head turned to Thorin as he pushed your meal cart into the room smiling at you as he set everything out on the rolling table he settled over you as he settled beside you taking up the bare section in a glance at the screen. “Did you want a cat?”

In a weak chuckle you replied, “I’m not certain I’m around enough for a pet.”

“Which sort of makes a cat perfect. We can make time for a cat.”

In a playful smile you asked, “We?”

He nodded and leaned in to kiss your cheek, “If you want a cat, we, can get a cat.”

“I think you might want to consult with the Queen before you think of purchasing a pet for you and anyone else.”

His smile grew and he locked eyes with you adoringly, “I did. She is considering our vacation as a, testing period of sorts, to see if we are compatible for a union.”

A soft giggle left you and you glanced at the screen, “Ah, so that’s her secret plot.”

“Hmm?”

“She always folds her sleeves in her palms when she’s plotting. It leaves folds in the lace there. Of course I’m here so I’ve been wondering what she could be up to.”

Leaning in Thorin replied, “Hmm. So is that a pleased or irritated reaction to her giving us a chance?”

He paused inches from your lips and hummed again when you closed the distance to steal a lingering kiss and replied just inches from his lips after, “Pleased, though I expected, I don’t know, not fanfare, but something grander in reaction.”

Thorin’s smile returned as he stole another kiss and sat up to say, “There may or may not be a family celebration when you’re off bed rest.”

“Whose family?”

His smile grew looking at you, “Both.” Making you rub your face with a grumble as he chuckled, “Oh, I’m certain they’ll love me.”

“This simply means my Uncles are going to force me to wear the family jewels and circlet.”

“And? I don’t see the problem.”

“Twenty pounds, just the jewels. The gown is another ten, the circlet has to be woven through my hair.” Making his brow rose, “Last time I wore it I couldn’t touch my scalp for two days, it was that heavy.”

Thorin nodded, “I’m certain she’ll keep it simple then.”

“Simple…When has Queen Niro ever kept any celebration around courting simple.”

“True…I’ll think of something.” Leaning in he stole another kiss, “Until then, what kind of cat did you want?” Earning a soft giggle from you when he smiled at you and took a large bite of his meal.


End file.
